Conviction of the Heart Rewritten Edition
by RaeAngel
Summary: A Buffy/LOTR/HP/Charmed multi-crossover. A rewritten version of the original story. After a series of supernatural occurrences threaten the world, the Charmed Ones join forces with Buffy, Angel and their friends and allies on a quest to save their world.
1. The World Has Changed

**Disclaimer:**_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel_ belongs to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed_ belongs to the creator whose name I don't know and the _Lord Of The Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. _Harry Potter_ and other surprise fandoms are owned by J.K Rowling and their respective owners. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **post season 7 Buffy, six months after the series finale Chosen. AU: Charmed. During the first movie The Fellowship of The Ring all the way to The Return of the King.

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Legolas, Dawn/Frodo/Surprise Character, Dawn/Sam (friendship), Piper/Sam (friendship), Merry/Willow (friendship), Angel/Cordelia, Cordelia/Pippin (friendship), Fred/Wesley, Leo/Piper, Paige/Sirius, Cole/Phoebe, Aragorn/Arwen

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I'm back to writing fan fiction again and I hope to be more consistent with updating this time around. I will try my best to update but with a new job, it's hard to find time to do much of anything these days. Anyway, welcome to the rewrite of _Conviction of the Heart_. This story was one of my more successful stories and after reading it over and over, I made the decision to rewrite the entire thing with new pairings, new plot and a few new fandoms (which will be revealed in this chapter). I wanted to make the story more exciting, action packed and appeal to anybody who love stories full of action, adventure, romance and everything else in between. So anyway, enjoy the new, improved story and don't forget to comment. No flames! Flames will be used to light the fireplace in my house.

**Summary:** Earthquakes, a strange shape in the sky, strange weather changes, mysterious demons, rain of fire, sea monsters, disappearing vampires, skyquakes. Strange? Piper, Phoebe and Paige think so until they uncover an ancient evil from thousands of years ago and a prophecy that will change them forever and would force them to join Buffy, Angel and their friends and allies to save their world and the world called Middle Earth.

**Conviction of the Heart**

**By RaeAngel**

_**The world is changed. **_

_**I feel it in the water. **_

_**I feel it in the Earth. **_

_**I smell it in the air. **_

_**Much that once was is lost for none now live who remember it. **_

_**It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves. Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls and nine; nine rings were given to the race of Men who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom; the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring as well as another world very different from our own. **_

_**But there are some who resisted both in Middle Earth and in the other world. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth. In the other world in a land called Egypt, a small army of Men led by a priest turned soldier named Imotep marched against a much larger army of Orcs and they fought for the freedom of their land and their world. Victory was near in both battles from the two worlds but the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment when all hope had faded in both worlds, Isildur; son of the King of Gondor took up his father's sword and cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. It was then that Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth and the other world was defeated. **_

_**The Orc Army in Egypt was also defeated despite the overwhelming odds against Imotep and his men. To ensure that Sauron would never enter Egypt again, Imotep created a barrier that he hoped would keep the Dark Lord and his minions out of Egypt and the rest of the world. However, he realized that one day the barrier will fail and that Sauron will return to reclaim Egypt and the rest of the other world as his own once again. It was then that a prophesy was created, one that would tell the future of both his world and the world of Middle Earth. But he also saw that the Ring was passed down to Isildur who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But as Imotep would see (and later experience) the hearts of men are easily corrupted and the Ring of Power has a mind of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death and things that should not have forgotten were lost. **_

_**But Imotep made sure that the battles in both Middle Earth and his world were not forgotten. He wrote down all that he had seen in his visions in a scroll including the prophesy he envisioned and created.**_

_On the darkest day when the Dark Lord Sauron returns to reclaim Middle  
Earth_

_Will rise the Chosen_

_Women who have been summoned as the Slayers of the Vampires  
They will be accompanied by three sister witches  
An Elder, a Whitelighter, a redeemed demon  
Two vampires with souls, three mortals, the Key and  
A seer who will lead them the way_

_Together, they will restore order and peace  
To Middle Earth and to accompany a Fellowship to  
Destroy the One Ring_

_**Before his own downfall after he fell in love with the Pharaoh's mistress, Imotep hid the scroll with the prophesy in the City of the Dead while he gave the Pharaoh the scroll containing the stories of the battles in Egypt and Middle Earth. It was then some time after that Imotep met his own horrific fate when he murdered the Pharaoh all for the love of a woman. He was placed upon a terrible curse by his own people and as the result of his actions; he was buried alive to suffer eternal torture forever. It was then that his bravery that won his people the war against Sauron was forgotten and he became known as the one who murdered the Pharaoh. History became legend, legend became myth and for two and half thousand years; both the Ring and the scroll passed out of all knowledge until when chance came, the Ring snared a new bearer. **_

_**The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains and there it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life, for five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of both worlds. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east of Middle Earth and in a country in the other world called Japan whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It's abandoned Gollum but something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable, a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. At the same time in the country of Egypt, the prophesy was found by the most unlikely person, a Ninja, Lady Chiyo of the village of Sunagakure also known as the Village Hidden in the Sand. For the time will soon come when Hobbits and others from various locations in the other world including a place called the Elemental Countries in the land of Japan will shape the fortunes of all … **_

**June 15, 2003  
Konohagakure, Land of Fire, Japan**

_"Sasuke." _

_Sasuke kept on walking in the fog trying to find the source of the angelic voice. After a while, he was about to give up when he stopped and his eyes widened when he saw a beautiful sight. A young girl around his age perhaps older stood in front of him. She was beautiful with long brown hair and blue eyes and she was dressed in a dark shirt and pants. She also had a beautiful smile on her face that could make a grown man cry. Sasuke fought back tears as he glanced at the angelic sight in front of him. _

"_Sasuke." _

_What amazed Sasuke was that he knew the girl's name without even asking her._

"_Dawn." _

_Then slowly, Sasuke walked up to Dawn and took her hands into his and then he brought his lips upon hers into a passionate kiss but then as quick as lightening, the scene changed around them and a large fiery eye appeared out of nowhere. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror at the sight before him, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew that it felt evil, very evil and its power felt very evil as well. As he was looking at the fiery eye, Sasuke heard a terrified scream and he turned to see that Dawn was starting to fade away from him._

_"Sasuke!" Dawn was screaming in terror. "Help me, Sasuke!" _

"_Dawn!" Sasuke screamed. "DAWN!" Then the last thing he heard was a voice so terrifying that it was enough to send a wave of terror down the ninja's spine. _

"_**I see you**__." _

Sasuke Uchiha flew up from his bed in a haze of fear and terror and with sweat pouring down his face and arms. It had been one of many times within the past year since he was forced to return to the Hidden Leaf Village following an attempt to defect in a quest for power so that he could kill his brother that he started having horrible nightmares involving a girl, monsters and a mysterious fiery eye. At first, Sasuke ignored the nightmares and tried to go on his life but as time wore on, the nightmares started to affect Sasuke mentally and emotionally and it got to the point where Sasuke was terrified to go to sleep at night which wasn't like him.

_If only if I know what the dreams mean. Are they a sign of what's to come? If it is then what and why me? Am I being punished for allowing myself to be tempted by power?_

Sasuke allowed the memories of the events of one year ago run through him. The battle against Naruto at the Valley of the End, how they nearly killed each other during that battle and how he was forced to return both by his teammate and their sensei/team leader. For six months, Sasuke was banned from attending missions with his team and was forced to attend meetings every week with the Fifth Hokage just to make sure that he didn't make plans to defect again. At first, all that Sasuke could think about was how to escape Konoha so that he could be trained to obtain more power but as time wore on, he began having doubts about his desire for revenge especially in light of his recent nightmares. He wasn't sure if they were a warning of what would happen if he continued to desire it but all he knew that they were terrifying him beyond belief.

_I haven't felt like this since the massacre of my clan and family. I just don't know how much more I can take with these nightmares. _

Then there was the girl in the dreams.

_Who is she? All I know is her name. Is she real? If she is, then where is she? Why am I dreaming about her too? _

As far as he knew, Sasuke never met any girl in Konoha that matched the description of the girl in his dream or her name.

_Dawn. Her name is Dawn_.

"Who is she? Where is she from?" Sasuke whispered to himself as he pushed all thoughts about the girl and the dreams out of his mind and prepared himself to meet his teammates for training.

**Training Field 3  
One hour later …**

"You're late."

Sasuke looked to see his teammate and best friend Naruto Uzumaki arrive at the training field. Both the Uchiha and Sakura Haruno arrived on time but waited an hour for their blonde haired teammate to arrive. That annoyed Sasuke and Sakura (more her than Sasuke) more than anything and were going to start training without Naruto when he finally arrived. While Sakura gave him a writhing look, Sasuke just looked at his best friend with an extremely annoyed look on his face.

Naruto returned Sakura and Sasuke's facial expressions with an embarrassed look. "Sorry about that, I had to go see Grandma Tsunade."

"Really, why?" Sakura asked sounding curious and concerned. Sasuke turned to face Naruto also looking curious. At first when he was forced to return to Konoha, the relations between Sasuke and Naruto were strained at best but both of them were making an effort to be civil and get back the friendship they once had before Sasuke attempted to defect from Konoha. The thought of what would have happened if he had succeeded to defect from the village sent icy chills down Sauske's spine. As far as he was concerned, Naruto did him a favor by bringing him back to Konoha and it had taken nearly the whole year but in time, Sasuke and Naruto were friends again and they were closer than before. A small smile appeared on Sauske's face at the thought of them being friends again despite the bad blood between them a year earlier. But as fast as that smile appeared on his face, it faded as Sasuke looked up at the sky and saw that it was suddenly turning dark and then completely black.

_What the hell? I've never seen the sky turn black like that. _

Then a loud roar ripped through the sky and it was enough for Sasuke to cover his ears. He turned to see that Naruto and Sakura also had their ears covered and were looking up at the sky in awe and horror. For the first time since the massacre of his family and clan, Sasuke was afraid. Afraid of what was going on and of the horrific sounds echoing in his ears and all around him.

"What's up with this storm?" Naruto yelled over the loud roar in the sky.

"I don't think that this is an ordinary storm, Naruto." Sakura shouted back at the blonde ninja.

"No kidding!" Naruto yelled back. He was about to say something else when he saw Sasuke run toward him and jumped on top of him causing the blonde fall on his back onto the ground.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto bellowed and he was about to yell at the Uchiha more when a lightning strike hit the ground several feet from where he was standing. Then he stopped as the roaring sound grew louder and multiple lightning strikes hit the village causing a lot of buildings to get caught on fire. Sakura gasped in horror while Sasuke stood frozen in both fear and horror at the chaotic scene in front of them. Naruto couldn't help look on in horror as the sounds of people screaming and crying echoed in his ears and the sight of destruction and chaos filled his vision.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Naruto whispered in horror. He was so focused on the horrible sight in front of him that he almost didn't hear Sasuke speak.

"Whatever is happening, I have a feeling that this is only the beginning." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off of the destruction and chaos surrounding him, Naruto and Sakura.

**June 15, 2003  
Capsule Corporation HQ  
Satan City, Japan  
Same time …**

_He was running. Running from what he wasn't sure but all he knew was that he had to get away from something. Something foul and had not been seen in many, many years. As he was running, he kept looking back and what he saw terrified him even more causing him to will himself to run faster. A fiery giant eye looking at him and what he heard next sent new waves of terror in his already trembling body._

_"__**I see you.**__"_

Goku Son flew from his bed in a haze of horror and foreboding and with sweat pouring down his face and arms. It had been one of several times in the past year that he had the same nightmare that he was having now. As thoughts of his nightmare ran through him, he felt his wife, Chi Chi stir beside him and she sat up with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you all right, Goku?" Chi Chi asked. Then upon seeing the look on Goku's face, she glanced at him with a serious expression on her own face. "It's another nightmare, is it?"

Goku nodded his head at his wife with a grim expression on his face. "I have a feeling that the dreams are a warning that something is about to happen. Something horrible. I just don't know what."

Chi Chi was about to say something else when she looked out the window and saw that the morning sky, which was lighting up in a beautiful sunrise, suddenly went completely black and then just as suddenly, a loud roar ripped through the sky causing her to cover her ears. Then she turned to see that Goku also had his ears covered and was looking every bit as confused and frightened as she was. Chi Chi turned again to see their sons Gohan and Goten standing in the doorway of their bedroom with their ears covered and were looking very alarmed.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"I don't know." Goku shouted back. As they went outside, they were horrified at the sight before them. Animals were running in fear and multiple lightning strikes hit the ground causing the forest around them to get caught on fire. Goku was horrified at all of the destruction all around him and his family. There were bodies of dead animals all around him whether from the fire or the lightning strikes. He knew that it was no longer safe where they were now. They needed to stay someplace safe until the destruction and he knew just the place.

"Gohan! Goten! Chi Chi!' Grab my arm!" Hurry!"

Gohan, Goten and Chi Chi grabbed his arm and Goku put two fingers to his forehead to use Instant Transmission to get to their destination and what he hoped was his safe haven.

**Capsule Corporation HQ  
West City  
Meanwhile …**

_What the hell is going on?_

That was the question that ran through Vegeta's mind as he bore witness to the horror and destruction in front of him. He had been in the Gravity Room training when he heard a loud roar coming from outside. The Saiyan Prince came out only to see that the sky had turned completely black and lightning strikes hit multiple parts of the city causing widespread destruction and panic. In all of his years of life, Vegeta had seen destruction and even caused it but never in the scale that he was seeing and he was stunned beyond belief.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned to see Bulma standing in the doorway looking very frightened and horrified at the destruction around them.

"Get back inside, woman!" Vegeta bellowed as a lightning strike struck a nearby building causing it to catch fire. Bulma nodded her head and ran back inside the Capsule Corporation headquarters. Vegeta then saw Goku and his wife and son appear and he could tell that something had happened that caused them to come here of all places.

"Kakarot! What are you doing here?" Vegeta shouted.

"Our house was destroyed along with the rest of the forest in this storm." Goku replied grimly. "But I have a feeling that this isn't an ordinary storm."

Vegeta couldn't help but agree with the other Saiyan. There was something about the storm that seemed familiar.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and it left a feeling of terror in his heart.

_ Bulma told me it was only a story. But I have a feeling that it's not just a story and Kakarot's nightmares are a warning of what's to come._

For the past year, Goku had nightmares of a horrible nature and so far, only the Saiyan Prince knew the extent of the younger Saiyan's nightmares and traced them a piece of Earth's history that happened close to three thousand years ago. Normally, anything to do with the Earth wouldn't interest Vegeta the slightest but after Goku described his nightmares during a sparring session, the Saiyan Prince remembered a story that his wife (and Goku's friend) Bulma told him regarding a battle in Egypt between their soldiers and a Dark Lord from another world.

_She also told me that before the battle, there were incidents where the sky would quake and many natural disasters occurred like weather changes, earthquakes, and people getting slaughtered. I think it's happening again but worse than before. _

"You're right, Kakarot." Vegeta shouted back. "It's not an ordinary storm. Something is happening and whatever it is, it's here."

"I have a feeling you're right, Vegeta." Goku said as he took in the destruction surrounding him, his family and friend.

_Something is happening. The question is what and how we can stop it._

**July 1, 2003  
Los Angeles, California, United States of America  
Three weeks later … **

"You could've picked a better parking spot, Xander." Buffy Summers said with a smirk on her face as her best friend Xander Harris turned to her and gave her a long-suffering look. Then Xander turned to glare at Dawn who giggled while Willow Rosenberg just smiled. It had been a long six months for Buffy and the remaining Scoobies since their victory over the First Evil in Sunnydale. Now with the town destroyed and the Hellmouth closed forever, the Slayer, her friends and the recently activated Slayers had traveled to Cleveland to shut down the Hellmouth there which took almost five months without destroying the city in the process and then they spent nearly a month traveling all over the country in search of recently activated Slayers. After their search ended in success finding at least close to fifty girls, they came to L.A after Angel offered to turn the Hyperion Hotel into a training facility for recently activated Slayers.

Xander muttered something that Buffy and the others didn't catch and got out of the car. Buffy got out after him and found that he had parked the car five blocks away from the Wolfram & Hart building. So she and her friends walked until they saw the other car containing her Watcher Rupert Giles, her fellow Slayer Faith and a dozen Slayers about twenty feet away. Faith grinned when she saw Buffy.

"Xander parked too far, B?" she asked.

Buffy grinned. "You could say that." She replied.

Faith laughed. "Well, what can you do? Never trust a guy to find a good parking space."

Giles heard her and turned to glare at her. "If you're referring to the parking space I found when I drove you and Rona to the gym, I think the spot I found was rather right. Not too far and not too near."

Faith thought of a response to the comment but before she could voice it a loud roar ripped through the sky and it turned black causing utter darkness. Lightening split the sky and struck a building near the Wolfram & Hart building as well as other buildings surrounding it.

"What the hell?" Faith screamed over the loud roar of the sky.

"Take cover!" Giles shouted.

Buffy and Faith didn't need to be told twice. They ran inside the Wolfram & Hart building and didn't stop until they reached the lobby where they found Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Angel giving orders to employees and trying to calm terrified clients.

"Need help?" Faith shouted.

Wesley nodded his head. "Thanks." It was all he could say before he turned to calm a terrified woman and her son. The loud roar grew louder and a lightning strike ripped into the building causing everyone to scatter to avoid getting hit. Neither Buffy, Faith, Wesley nor Angel couldn't believe what was happening. Wesley looked up to see that the sky now had orange streaks in it.

_That's the fifteenth skyquake in nearly three weeks!_

"Ah, Angel. What the hell is that?" Buffy demanded. Her voice shaking.

"A skyquake. Fifteenth one in three weeks." Angel replied.

Buffy wasn't sure what he meant till she remembered an incident back in New York three weeks previous. An earthquake rocked the city nearly destroying everything in it's path and killing close to ten thousand people. At the same time, the sky had turned black like it was quaking along with the Earth and after a minute, it turned back to normal. There were other skyquakes all over the world and two of the worst ones were in Japan and just like the one in New York, they killed thousands of innocent people and left a path of destruction in it's wake after a few minutes.

_Except this time, we're in Los Angeles and this skyquake is a lot worse than the ones in New York and Japan._

"What do you mean this is the fifteenth one in three weeks?" Faith bellowed.

"Strange things have been happening." Wesley said. "Three weeks ago, a skyquake ripped through the sky here. It lasted for only a minute and it went back to normal. Then two days later, it happened again except in that time; it grew stronger and happened more frequently about two times a day for nearly three weeks and it's not the only thing that is happening."

"What else has been happening?" Buffy asked fearing that she already knew the answer.

"People found slaughtered, mysterious demons showing up, sea monsters destroying harbors, vampires disappearing and buildings destroyed by an unknown force." Angel said.

"Wesley and I found a couple of our clients dead about a week ago." He added. "Right now, Gunn is investigating the murders. Then we were attacked by a group of strange demons who killed all the security guards and destroyed all the security cameras. Then just yesterday, I got a report of sea monsters attacked and destroying city piers and harbors."

"Any idea what the hell is causing all this?" Buffy asked.

Angel shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"Well, guys, I hate to interrupt this conversation but you better take a look at this." Faith said pointing at the sky. Buffy, Angel and Wesley looked up at a strange shape in the sky. It looked like a giant firey eye and it was staring down at the remains of the Wolfram & Hart building.

"Oh, my God." Buffy whispered stunned and horrified.

Wesley was looking at it with a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "I think I know what it is."

Angel turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"If I'm correct then everything that is happening could be connected." Wesley darted toward the stairs trying to avoid the flying debris in the process. Angel, Buffy and Faith went after him.

"Where are you going?" Faith yelled.

"To prove my theory!" Wesley shouted back and continued the long stair climb back to his office.

**That's right folks! **_**Naruto**_**, **_**Dragon Ball Z**_** and **_**The Mummy **_**fandoms are added to the story. Why? Because I wanted to spice up the story a little and I wanted to take a shot at writing these fandoms. If both Vegeta and Sasuke seem OOC to you guys, I have a couple of reasons for this**

**- I'm making Sasuke a reformed good guy in this fic to fit with the plot of the story and is the surprise character in the Dawn/Frodo/Surprise Character pairing. Also, in the_ Naruto_ universe, it takes place after of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and none of the other arcs happened so in other words, Naruto never left the village to train with Jiraya and is still with Team 7.  
**

**- In the DBZ universe, this story takes place a year after the Kid Buu saga and Goku and Vegeta are friends.  
**

**Again, if you don't like the story then don't read it. Otherwise, comment and favorite this story. Remember, no flames! The new and improved chapter 2 will be up soon. **


	2. Author's NoteUpdate

Hello, everyone!

I know what you may be thinking right now "about fucking time that she makes an update!". Well, it is an update but not one that you may expect. Let me explain. First of all, I apologize a thousand times for not updating this story or any of the other stories I have posted onto this site and on Twisting the Hellmouth. Life has not been kind to me in the last several years and has ranged from dealing with unemployment to battling alcoholism and clincial depression to having two people die in my family (my aunt and grandmother) to other life-related issues. Because of all of that, I needed to take a break from writing to get help for my problems and to reflect on what I want to do.

Now, several years later; not only am I clean, sober and happy but I'm also have a clear enough mind and have less stress to deal to return to writing (fan fiction, movie and music reviews, etc). However, because I don't have a computer; updates will be a few and far in between so I apologise in advance if I don't update as fast as you would like me to be but I will do my best to make frequent. Thanks for understanding and for those of you who have reviewed my stories over the years, thank you for the support. Your reviews really helped me get through from some of the difficult times in my life. Until then, have a great one, guys and happy reading!

Peace out,  
RaeAngel


End file.
